KAMIEŃ
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Citrine


**Kamień  
Citrine**

- Gandalfie, jak dobrze cię znów widzieć! Jak ci minęła podróż? Dobrze, dobrze. Tam jest mój stołek, usiądź w cieniu, ja nie muszę siadać, gdy pracuję. Podaj mi tamto narzędzie. Wielkie dzięki. Wygląda na całkiem niezłe łoże, jak myślisz? Nieco zimne i twarde dla kogoś innego, ale doprawdy królewskie to miejsce spoczynku dla krasnoluda. Runy są zwyczajne w stylu, ale sądzę, że moi współplemieńcy popatrzyliby na mnie z wielkim zdumieniem za te splątane gałęzie wina, które wyciąłem, o tu, przy całej krawędzi. Trochę za nadto elfickie, być może.  
Oczywiście, praca idzie dobrze, choć nieco zbyt wolno. Niegdyś mogłem ciąć, rzeźbić i przykrawać cały dzień, ale teraz ręce męczą mi się zbyt szybko. Zmęczenie wzrasta we mnie, Gandalfie, chociaż nie znoszę się do tego przyznawać. Mój lud stworzono z samych kości ziemi, ale nawet kamień potrafi się wytrzeć z czasem. Tylko sama ziemia jest wieczna…no i elfowie.  
Ach, ten niemądry elf, który był mi bratem, przyjacielem, kompanem w bitwie i w żartach, co on zrobi bez starego Gimlego? Gdyby nie on, nigdy bym nie opuścił Sródziemia, by przybyć do tego dziwnego miejsca niekończącej się wiosny. Gdyby nie on, postarzał bym się w hallach pod Samotną Górą i legł na spoczynek dawno, dawno temu. I znów, gdyby nie on, może nigdy bym nie mógł ujrzeć ponownie piękności Lady Galadhrimów, ani usłyszeć melodii jej głosu ani być pobłogosławionym, jakkolwiek niezasłużenie, światłem jej uśmiechu.  
To był dobry handel, doprawdy uczciwy, a mnie się dostała lepsza część wymiany. Bowiem ciągle mogę znaleźć pokój i sen, i zapomnienie w Nieśmiertelnych Krainach, podczas gdy on będzie musiał nadal żyć i nie będzie miał się czego trzymać – niczego poza pamięcią. Ale dosyć o tym, muszę zająć się pracą.  
Ach, widzę, gdzie moje dłuto pobłądziło w czasie tego rozprawiania. Czarna Wieża wydaje się być nieco przykrótka… ach, co tam. Popatrz, prawie skończyłem tą część i nie wyszło nadmiernie źle, chociaż nie byłem nigdy tak utalentowanym w rzeźbieniu postaci, jak niektórzy spośród mego ludu. Widzisz, to jest mój Lord Aragorn przed Czarną Bramą, a ty jesteś tutaj, Gandalfie, z Pipem – pamiętam, jak rozpaczał, że Merry nie mógł być tam razem z nim! – i, oczywiście ja tu jestem, za tym głupim, młodym elfikiem.  
Wybacz mi, że sportretowałem siebie na stojąco, z toporem w garści, a nie konno. Nigdy nie doszedłem do ładu z tymi biednymi, nerwowymi zwierzakami, a krasnoludowi wolno nieco sobie pobłażać, gdy rzeźbi tego rodzaju rzecz. Gdybym sportretował się na koniu, konieczną poprawką byłoby ukazanie, jak kurczowo trzymam się elfa ze strachu lub leżę już rozciągnięty na ziemi – tak, tak, śmiej się, jeśli chcesz, nie szkodzi – ale opowieść o moim życiu pozostanie tu, wycięta w kamieniu na następną epokę, i nie chciałbym, żeby tak mnie zapamiętano.  
Dobrze jest być dobrze pamiętanym. Nic nie ginie naprawdę, zanim nie zostanie zapomniane i doprawdy pociesza mnie to, że my, śmiertelnicy z Wojny Pierścienia, będziemy żyli wiecznie, w pewnym sensie, w pamięci elfów… no i twojej. Szczególnie pociesza mnie to, że dzieła i czyny naszych małych przyjaciół pozostaną żywe – nasz dzielny Frodo, i wierny Sam, i stary Bilbo i Merry i młody Pippin. Tak, całkiem niezły ten nasz mały roześmiany lud i myślę sobie, że ze wszystkich miejsc i ludów Śródziemia to za nimi tęsknię najbardziej.  
Przedziwne, jak to potrafię nadal widzieć ich twarze i zielone wzgórza ich kraju tak wyraźnie przed oczami pamięci, podczas gdy obrazy nawet mego własnego kraju i ziomków blakną coraz bardziej wraz z upływającymi latami, jak obraz narysowany w pyle ziemi. Czy z tobą też jest tak samo, mimo żeś nieśmiertelny? Tak myślałem. Tak, można opuścić Shire, ale ono nigdy do końca nie opuszcza nas, i nie jest to znów taka zła rzecz, nie, wcale nie. To przyjazne wspomnienie, które ogrzewa nasze stare kości.  
Świetny kamień, czyż nie? Śliczny ma kolor i łatwy w obróbce, nie jest zbyt łamliwy i szybko się ogrzewa pod moją ręką. Dobrze będzie pasować tam, do trzech kamieni i myślę, że ładnie się będzie starzeć od pogody. Elfowie, a zwłaszcza jeden, będą chcieli zakopać go pod stertą fiołków, słodkich ziół i splątanych pędów, ale nie pozwól im na zbyt wiele, błagam. Dobra kamieniarka nie powinna być przysłonięta. Będziesz miał na niego oko Gandalfie, prawda? Znaczy na Legolasa. Moja długa znajomość z nim zmieniła mnie, uczyniła mnie zdolnym do dostrzegania piękna rzeczy, które żyją i rosną, zastanawiania się nad pięknością gwiazd, a nie jedynie żałowania, że nie mogę chwycić ich jasności z nieba i zatrzymać tylko dla siebie. I myślę sobie, że i on został zmieniony przez naszą długą znajomość, bardziej zdolny do dostrzegania wartości rzeczy małych, które nie są zbyt ładne, gdy na nie spojrzeć i skłonny opłakiwać je tym bardziej gorzko i cierpieć żal tym większy, gdy odchodzą. Rozumiesz, co mówię? Myślę, że to może być dla niego trudne, kiedy mnie zabraknie. Nawet w tej krainie światła i szczęśliwości ciężko jest być pozostawionym na dalekim brzegu przez wszystkich kompanów, aby spoglądać poprzez otchłań nieskończonego czasu i wiedzieć, że nie można za nimi podążyć. A nie chciałbym, żeby on to zrobił, nawet gdyby mógł. Ai! jakimż głupcem stałem się na starość! Dziękuję ci, oczywiście wiem, że będziesz na niego uważał. Podaj no mi tą szmatę, oczy mi się załzawiły od pyłu.  
Ale za długo już plotę bez ładu. Wygląda, że język starego krasnoluda staje się tak długi, jak jego biała broda. Niedługo położę się na spoczynek, ale nie jestem jeszcze tak zmęczony, aby pragnąć spotkać się już dzisiaj z mymi Ojcami: kamień zaczeka. Gandalfie, stary przyjacielu, pomóż mi wstać, plecy zesztywniały mi od długiego schylania się tak nisko. Chodźmy, znajdźmy chleb i mięso, i coś do ugaszenia pragnienia. Otrząśnijmy Legolasa z jego śpiewania, bujania w obłokach, czy innej elfiej rzeczy, jaką akurat robi i zaprośmy go do stołu. Napełnimy fajki i powspominamy stare czasy, i znów doprowadźmy go do szału dymem! Ha! Chodźże, droga się wspina i to długi spacer dla starych nóg. Podaj mi ramię, oprę się na nim, dopóki nie osiągniemy brzegu morza. Khazad ai-menu! Ha!

koniec


End file.
